Heaven and Hell (Stiles Stilinski Fanfic)
by gettingstronger555
Summary: Charlie Gray returns to Beacon Hills after her mother dies, meeting the son of her father's college and academy buddy Stiles Stilinski. The two hit it off right away, but there are forces at work in Beacon Hills that are fighting to keep them apart.
1. New Girl

(A/N: This story will be partially based on the show, but I'm going to try to make most of it original so bare with me. I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters on the show, but I do own Charlie and other unfamiliar characters as well as the original ideas. Let me know what you think!)

*Stiles POV*

"Stupid jeep always breaking down and shit." I muttered as I lifted the hood then climbed up to see what was wrong this time.

I let out a groan after a few minutes of failing to figure out what was wrong. I was just about to start cussing again when I heard the rumble of a motorcycle. At first I thought it was Scott coming to my rescue, but when I looked I saw someone else. She was obviously a girl since she had curves in the right places and she wore black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black leather jacket. When she pulled off her helmet my breath nearly caught in my throat.

Her long brown hair fell onto her shoulders and her bright blue eyes gazed in my direction. I was so shocked that I hadn't even noticed that she was talking to me.

"I'm sorry. I just uh spaced out. What were you saying?" I asked nervously.

"I asked if you needed help." She giggled, making me melt at the sound.

"Uh no. I got it. Thanks though." I said.

"Oh is that so?" She asked as she got off her black and lime green crotch rocket.

I nodded and watched her set her helmet on the seat before walking over.

"Mind if I take a look?" She asked.

"Uh no. Go ahead." I said as I stepped off to the side, letting her walk over and take a look.

She got up and looked over the damage, smiling when she saw my duct tape everywhere.

"Looks like you know how to take care of cars." She teased as she put her hair up with a hair tie before looking over the engine.

She really looked like she knew what she was doing so I stayed quiet and watched her check a few things before pulling yet another broken belt out.

"Here's your problem. You're going to have to get a new one before you can drive it." She said. "I can give you a lift if you want. I take it you're heading to the school, too? We can come back after school is over and I can fix it up for you."

I was so surprised by her knowledge with cars that I almost forgot to answer.

"Oh um. Sure. Thanks." I said awkwardly.

She smiled and nodded.

"Cool. Come on, then." She said.

I quickly shut the hood then grabbed my bag from the seat, making sure to lock my doors before I looked over at her while she sat on her motorcycle. She already had her helmet on and had it started so I got on behind her, not sure if I should hold onto her.

She laughed and grabbed my hands, putting them around her waist before revving the engine. She glanced back at the road to make sure no one was coming before taking off.

After a few minutes we arrived at the school and she waited for me to get off before doing the same herself. She shut the bike off then took the helmet off her head, letting her hair down once more. After pocketing her keys, she grabbed her bag from the storage compartment under the seat before looking over at me.

"So um, would you mind showing me to the office? I'm obviously new here and I have no idea where the office is." She said.

"Oh yeah, sure. Follow me." I said as I walked to the office with her. "So what's your name anyway?"

"Oh it's Charlie. Charlie Gray. I probably should have told you that before." She said with a soft laugh.

"Wait. Is your dad a cop? James Gray?" I asked, remembering my dad talking about a new officer coming to town.

"Yeah, that's him. How did you know that?" She asked in confusion.

"Oh, my dad is the Sheriff. Apparently our dads were college buddies. I suppose we'll be seeing a lot more of each other then. I'm Stiles." I smiled.

"I guess we will then. It's nice to meet you." She smiled back. "I think we're having dinner at your house tonight actually."

"Really? Well that's great." I said.

I made a mental note to clean up my room right when I got home so she didn't think I was a slob when she came over. We finally arrived at the office and I bit my lip.

"So um, I guess I'll see you around. Do you um... Do you want my number? You know in case you want help getting around or anything like that." I rambled nervously.

She just smiled at me and laughed softly.

"Sure, that would be great." She said as she pulled out her phone to give it to me.

I take it and put in my number then send a text to myself so I had hers. Once that was done I gave it back, standing there awkwardly for a moment.

"I'm gonna go... cause... class. Bye." I said finally, rushing off to my locker to get my things and meet Scott.

"Hey, where have you been?" He asked as I sat down in my seat next to his.

"I think I just met an angel..." I said, still in a daze over what happened. "My jeep broke down and she came riding up on this motorcycle, it was so hot, and she just started talking cars like it was a normal thing for her. She gave me a ride here and apparently she's the new cop's daughter which means she's coming over to dinner tonight."

I sucked in a huge breath of air after realizing I had said all of that in one breath. Scott just raised a brow then looked behind me.

"What does she look like?" He asked.

"Wavy brown hair, perfect face, beautiful blue eyes. I could stare at them forever." I started but I was cut off by a familiar giggle.

"Yours aren't so bad to look at either."

I froze then turned around to see Charlie standing there with a smile on her face. My cheeks turned red and I laughed nervously.

"Hey, Charlie." I say as I rubbed my neck.

"Don't be embarrassed. What you said was sweet." She smiled at me again and my heart skipped a beat.

She took a seat in the row next to me and got ready for the lesson. I noticed her schedule on the desk and cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Can I see that for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." She handed it over and watched me as I read it.

"Huh, we have all the same classes." I said as I gave it back to her.

"Great. I guess I'll be seeing you a lot more then." She winked.

Oh god more butterflies. I just met this girl and she was already doing things to me. She made me feel way more than I ever have towards Lydia, which was saying a lot.

"Alright class. Turn to page 245 in your textbooks please." The teacher said, catching everyone's attention.

Well... almost everyone.

I was too busy staring at her.


	2. Stilinski Family Dinner

**Charlie's POV**

School was a lot better than I expected. Of course it was mostly because of the adorable guy I've come to know as Stiles Stilinski. Throughout the whole day he was so sweet to me, showing me around and making sure I got to my classes okay.

His friend Scott was nice, too. He was more calm than Stiles, but I could tell he got nervous around girls, too. Especially after seeing him talk to his girlfriend, Kira. Even though they had been dating for a little over a year he still got nervous around her and it was so adorable.

Speaking of adorable. I looked up as Stiles tripped over his feet and fell into the lockers beside mine, trying his best to seem casual about the whole thing. I couldn't help but giggle at his antics.

"Ready to go?" I asked him.

Since his jeep was broken down still I had to give him a ride to the auto store to pick up the drive belt before taking him back to where we left it this morning.

"Yeah, let's go." He nodded and followed me out to my bike.

I zipped up my jacket then got on the bike, letting Stiles get on behind me. As he did one of the popular boys, who I quickly discovered was Jackson, the boy Stiles and Scott warned me about earlier. I could tell right away that he was a jackass like they said.

"Hey, Stilinski. What are you doing riding on the back like a girl?" He laughed with his buddies.

I raised a brow at him and Stiles just quietly told me to ignore him.

"Excuse me, jerkoff, but no one asked for your insignificant opinion." I said sassily. "Now, I know you feel the need to make up for what you lack in the dick department by bullying people, but honestly no one really gives a shit."

I heard Stiles stifle a laugh behind me and I just smiled sweetly, putting on my helmet before taking off with Stiles holding onto me. We arrived at the jeep about ten minutes later after picking up the part and Stiles got off, laughing again.

"Oh my god, that was amazing. The look on his face was priceless. You are amazing." He said with a wide smile.

"Why thank you." I giggle and do a little bow before taking off my helmet, setting it on my bike seat. "Alright, let's get this thing fixed up."

*later*

"Charlie, hurry up. We're late!" My dad called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called back, taking one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs.

"You look nice. Trying to make an impression on the Sheriff's boy?" He smirked.

"No. I just don't want the Sheriff thinking I get into trouble all the time since I wear mostly black." I said with a smile.

"You do get into trouble." He chuckles and shakes his head. "Just like your mother."

He smiled softly and put his hand on my cheek for a moment as he got lost in his thoughts like he had done many times before. He always said I looked and acted so much like her that most days he wondered if she was really gone.

"We should go." I say softly as I kissed his cheek then walked to the car.

We arrived at the Stilinski house after a few minutes then walked up to front door. I bit my lip as my dad knocked, hearing footsteps coming up to the door before it finally opened to reveal the spazzy boy I had quickly become friends with today. He seemed surprised to see me dressed up so cute and girly like this, but it was a nice kind of surprise.

"Charlie, hey." He smiled before noticing my dad was standing there. "Oh, and um Charlie's dad. I'm Stiles."

He held his hand out for my dad to shake and I couldn't help but giggle as he made a face of slight pain, which meant my dad squeezed his hand a little too hard as a warning.

"I've heard a lot about you. I hope you won't get my daughter into as much trouble as you get into yourself." He teased.

"Uh, no. No of course not." He stuttered.

"Alright, dad. Stop freaking him out. We all know you're not that scary." I playfully roll my eyes.

"Actually I think he's pretty intimidating." Stiles muttered.

"Trust me, he's nothing but a big softie who cries watching chick flicks." I laughed.

Now it was my dad's turn to roll his eyes. Stiles finally let us in and my dad took me over to meet Sheriff Stilinski. I could tell he was very serious about his job, but he was also funny and laid back. We spent most of the dinner laughing at old stories he told us. Most of them about Stiles, who got extremely embarrassed.

"Dad, come on." He whined, blushing as he messed with his food.

I giggle softly and pat his back.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." I told him.

Before he could answer his dad's phone rang and we could both tell it was work related by the serious expression that appeared on his face.

"James, we have to go. There's been a stabbing." He said as he stood up.

My dad nodded and stood up as well.

"Stiles, give Charlie a ride home. No staying up late and if I find you stalking the crime scene again you'll be grounded for a month." Sheriff said in a firm tone.

"Alright, fine. We'll probably just watch a movie or something then I'll take her home." Stiles said.

"Same for you, Charlie. No staying up. Be careful okay?" My dad added.

I just nodded and sighed softly, not really wanting to be home alone again. I could definitely take care of myself if something happened, but just the being alone part drove me crazy. Especially when I was alone with my thoughts.

"Bye dad" Stiles and I both said as they left.

As soon as they were out the door Stiles turned his attention to me.

"So, do you like Star Wars?" He asked.

"Uh, duh. I was a jedi three years in a row for Halloween." I laughed.

"Seriously? I've never met a girl who likes it as much as me." He smiled.

"Well believe me. I love it. I'm definitely going when the new one comes out, but I don't think it could ever be as good as the original."

"I know right?! The original movies are the best." He exclaimed. "Do you want to go up to my room and watch them?"

"Oo inviting me to your room already? At least take me to dinner first." I teased, smirking when I saw him blush. "I'm just kidding, Stiles. Let's go."

I stood up then followed him to his bedroom. It was a typical messy boy room, but I didn't mind. Especially since he was so much like me.

After Stiles did a quick clean up he invited me over to sit on his bed with him. I sat beside him comfortably, watching the movie on his laptop with him. We ended up staying up pretty late watching them and talking about our favorite parts, mine mostly being the funny scenes with R2D2. Then we got into it about who shot first in the Han Solo scene at the bar.

"It was obviously Solo. He's not the type to care about having to kill someone who is threatening to kill him." I said to Stiles.

"But there has never been any indication that he has killed someone who isn't shooting at him." He argued.

"Okay, this could go on forever. Let's just end it now. I should get home anyway." I said with a yawn.

He glanced at the clock that read 11:00 pm.

"Right. I'll give you a ride." He said as he got up.

He held his hand out to me and I placed mine in his, allowing him to help me up. When I stood our faces were pretty close and we looked at each other for a moment before quickly looking away. I occupied myself with getting my shoes on then once we were finished getting ready we went out to his car.

He drove me home then walked me to the door, wanting to make sure I got in okay even though he could have done fine watching me from the street.

"Thanks for the ride, Stiles. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, definitely. Do you want me to give you a ride? It's supposed to rain tomorrow."

"Um, yeah. Sure, that would be great actually." I smiled softly and nodded. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem. So um... goodnight." He said awkwardly.

I laughed softly and kissed his cheek gently, pulling away to see him blushing a little.

"Goodnight, Stiles."

I went inside, smiling to myself as I thought about the boy in the flannel shirt that was starting to steal my heart.


	3. The Party

**3 Months Later**

"Charliiiieee. Please come help me. My jeep won't start." Stiles whined over the phone.

I laugh softly and shake my head as I pulled on my boots.

"Why don't you just get a new car? I'm sorry, but that jeep is a piece of shit." I teased, lacing up my boots.

"What?! How dare you even suggest that. I will never leave my baby." He argued.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh. I'll be there in ten okay?"

I hung up the phone then slipped on my jacket, grabbing my helmet on my way out the bedroom door. As I ran down the stairs I called to my dad that I was going to help Stiles with his jeep, then got on my bike and drove to where Stiles was broken down again.

I pull off my helmet then look over at him, laughing when I saw the dirt and oil all over his face.

"What the hell have you been doing?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"I have no idea." He admitted in defeat.

"Alright step aside, noob." I teased.

He rolled his eyes and I smiled at him, climbing up where he was before with one leg inside the engine compartment while my other rested on the front bumper. I lean over the car, checking everything that I thought would be wrong with it. As I did so I could feel Stiles' eyes staring at me and I laughed softly, glancing back as I caught him staring at my ass.

"Stiles... Are you okay back there?" I teased, smirking as I looked back at him.

His eyes widened and his cheeks turned red when he realizes I caught him.

"Yeah. Yep. Fine. Just fine." He said quickly.

"Alright. I'll just leave you to your raging hormones." I teased with a laugh.

"They're not raging." He argued, crossing his arms.

"Oh really? So you won't mind if I do this then?"

I climbed off the car then walked over to him, placing my hand on his chest as I kept our bodies close. He tensed under my touch, his eyes watching me closely as I slowly trailed my hand down his chest, stopping just above the waistline of his jeans before moving it back up to his hair. He let out a shaky breath, glancing down at my lips as I wet them with my tongue.

"Do you want to kiss me?" I whispered, making sure my breath could be felt on his lips.

"Y yeah..." he stammered, obviously flustered by my actions.

I smirked, leaning in so our lips barely brushed before I pulled away.

"Good."

I went back to work on the jeep, leaving him in his flustered state.

"W what? You can't do that to me!" He huffed.

"I just did." I laughed and looked back at him. "If you want a kiss then maybe you'll get lucky at Lydia's party tonight."

I winked at him then continued to work on the jeep. He walked over, letting out a huff as he leaned against the jeep so he was facing me.

"Is that a promise?" He grinned.

"Confidence is a good look on you Stiles. It's pretty sexy." I smiled and looked up at him as I fixed his jeep with what little I had to work with. "But yes, it is a promise."

"So will you go with me? Like as my date?" He bit his lip which drove me crazy.

"Sure. Pick me up at seven." I smiled at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek before going back to what I was doing. "Alright give it a try."

He nodded then I got off the jeep, giving him the okay to start it. The jeep roared to life and I smiled, shutting the hood before walking over to the driver's side where Stiles was sitting.

"I'll see you tonight. Then tomorrow you are bringing this over so I can completely fix it for you. My dad used to have a jeep and we have a bunch of spare parts you can have." I told him.

"Really? That'd be great." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

I blushed, smiling at him for a moment.

"I better get going. See you later."

I waved then got on my bike and headed home.

After a few hours it was time for the party and I fixed up my hair and makeup one last time before hearing Stiles knock on my bedroom door. Thankfully our dads were working late tonight so we didn't have to worry about them freaking out on us or giving us "the talk".

"Woah... You look amazing." He said, looking me over.

I had worn a black strapless dress that hugged my body along with my matching black heels that had gold studs on them, adding some gold jewelry as well to make the outfit.

"Thanks. So do you." I smiled at him as I walked over.

"I'm just wearing my usual clothes." He chuckled.

"So? You look amazing all the time."

I kissed his cheek then took his hand, pulling him downstairs with me. We get in his car then he drives us to Lydia's house where the party had already started. He helped me out of the car like a gentleman then I took his hand, walking inside with him.

When we got inside people stared, but I didn't care. Let them see that I chose Stiles instead of those idiot jocks. We went to grab a drink and I mixed my own in a solo cup, sipping on it for a while as we just stood around people watching.

"So do you believe in the supernatural?" He asked randomly.

"You mean like the fact that Scott and Liam are werewolves, Lydia is a banshee, and Kira is a kitsune?" I asked, causing him to spit out his drink.

"You know?" He asked.

"Of course I do. It's not hard to figure out. Plus my family are hunters on my mom's side, but she stopped when she found out she was pregnant with me. I found her beastiary when I was fifteen and she taught me a few things to protect myself, but I never really got into the life... Especially not after she was killed this werewolf who had gone on a killing spree in our town. She managed to kill it, but the sounds it gave her ended up killing her, too."

"I'm sorry... I lost my mom, too, but you know that already." He said.

He had opened up to me about his mother a while ago so I knew everything that happened. I hadn't really told him about mine until now because I didn't know he knew about the supernatural until recently.

"Enough about that. Let's dance."

I finished my drink and he did the same before I pulled him over to the dancing people. He was nervous at first and didn't know what he was doing, but after a bit he loosened up so I grabbed his hands and placed them on my hips. Mine wrapped around his neck, keeping my body close to his as we danced.

As the night went on we were both getting a little intoxicated, him more than me, which made him a little more brave than he normally was. Before I could say anything he was pulling me outside to the side of the house.

"Stiles, what are we do-"

I was cut off when his lips were pressed against mine, my eyes widening at first but they quickly closed as I melted into it. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as I leaned back against the house allowing him to press his body to mine.

His warm tongue brushed over my lips, asking for entrance, but I denied it to him which made him groan. Instead his hands squeezed my bum, causing me to gasp which gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue in. My fingers tugged on his hair, getting a small moan from him. Just the sound of it was enough to turn me on.

He moved his lips down to my neck, sucking gently on the skin just below my ear. This time I was the one who let out a moan, my eyes closing as I tilted my head more for him.

"Stiles..." I breathed. "We shouldn't do this... you're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk." He mumbled, kissing my collar bones.

As much as I wanted him to continue, I didn't want this when we were too drunk to realize what we were doing. With every bit of will power I had I gently pushed him back.

"Let's go home. You should get some sleep." I told him.

"Do you not want me?" He asked, looking hurt.

"What? Of course I do, Stiles. I like you a lot, but I don't want it to happen this way. Please understand." I begged.

"Yeah whatever." He mumbled, giving me the keys to his jeep before walking to it. I hadn't had as much as him so I was driving.

I sighed and followed, driving him to his house. When we got there I helped him inside and got him to sit on his bed. As he sat there I pulled off his shoes for him before setting them next to his bed.

"Get some sleep okay?" I say softly, standing up to leave.

As I turned to go his hand wrapped around my wrist, stopping me from moving away.

"Stay." He murmured, looking up at me.

I thought about it for a moment then nodded.

"Alright. I'm going to borrow some of your clothes though." I said as I went to his dresser, pulling out a shirt and gym shorts he had. "Don't look."

"No promises." He grinned drunkly, not even bothering to look away.

I playfully roll my eyes then face away from him, sliding off my dress to reveal my black strapless bra and matching panties.

"You should just sleep in that." He said.

"No. If your dad walks in on us cuddled in bed with me half naked he would flip and so would my dad." I giggled, shaking my head as I pulled on his shirt. It fit like a dress on me so I didn't bother wearing the shorts.

I walked over to Stiles after taking off my jewelry, getting under the covers with him before cuddling into his arms.

"I really like you, Charlie. Like a lot." He murmured.

"I like you, too, Stiles." I smiled softly, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Tell me that when you're sober."

"Mkay."

His eyes closed and I watched him fall into a deep sleep. When he slept I took the chance to look over his every feature. In only a couple months I had fallen hopelessly in love with this dorky boy, and I prayed that I wouldn't mess this up.


	4. Wendigo

"What should we do about this, James?"

"I think they're good together if you ask me. She seems to be keeping Stiles out of trouble for the most part, and honestly I think it's good for both of them to have each other. Especially after what happened to Claudia and Emily."

"I suppose you're right. Let's let them sleep then we'll lay down the rules."

The hushed voices followed by the soft click of the door shutting woke me up. My eyes scanned the familiar room for a moment, realizing that I had just overheard our dads talking which meant they knew we were sleeping in the same bed together. They had caught us like this many times before, but never with me only wearing his shirt and him now shirtless because some time during the night he got hot and pulled it off.

 _Fuck..._

"Stiles, wake up." I said as I shook him awake, only getting a groan from him. "Stiles, come on. Our dads just saw us sleeping together."

"So?" He mumbled, nuzzling his face into my neck more.

"So, I'm only wearing your shirt and you're shirtless." I explained.

His eyes shot open, giving me a nervous look.

"Fuck." He said as he sat up, groaning as he held his head.

"We're so dead. I'm going to be grounded forever." I panicked, not wanting my dad to ban me from seeing Stiles anymore.

"Hey, calm down. It'll be fine. If it was that big of a deal they wouldn't have left us here to sleep in." He said, rubbing my back gently as he kissed my cheek.

My cheeks flushed and I stared at him for a moment until he realized what he just did.

"Um sorry..." he murmured.

"Don't be.." I whispered back, glancing at his lips for a moment before I remembered our dads were downstairs. "I should get dressed."

I got up then walked over to the duffle bag of clothes I kept in his room since I was over here so much. I grab jean shorts and my Bon Jovi tank top along with my normal bra then I turn to go to the bathroom, but stop when I see Stiles rummaging around his dresser in only his boxers. My eyes wandered over his body for a moment, quickly looking away when he turned.

"So, what happened at the party last night anyway? Do you remember?" He asked me as he pulled on sweatpants.

My heart immediately dropped, realizing that he didn't remember the heated kiss or him telling me he liked me.

"Um... nothing really. Some kid puked in Lydia's room but that's about it for exciting stuff." I lied.

"Oh... Well sucks for her." He shrugged and pulled on a shirt. "I'll let you use the bathroom first."

I nodded, murmuring a quiet thank you before I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I just used Stiles' stuff since it smelled amazing anyway. Thinking about last night made my heart skip a beat, but it was quickly replaced with disappointment and sadness when I remembered that he was too drunk to remember what happened. I wanted to bring it up to him, but I was scared that he wouldn't feel the same if he was sober. I mean, what if it was just the alcohol talking?

I couldn't handle heartbreak like that again.

After drying off and brushing my teeth I got dressed then went back to his room, letting him know the shower was open as I tossed his shirt in his laundry basket. I took a moment to prepare myself for what was waiting for me downstairs, then took a deep breath before I went down to see our fathers talking about a case over breakfast.

"Late night, huh?" I asked, trying to act casual even though their looks told me they were suspecting something.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you use a condom?" My dad asked bluntly, my cheeks immediately turning red.

"No, dad." I groan. "We didn't... it wasn't like that."

"So what happened then?" Stiles' dad asked me.

"Okay we went to this party and Stiles got really drunk so I drove him here, but by then I was too tired to drive home and I didn't have a car anyway so I just stayed here." I explained.

"Then why were you wearing his shirt?" My dad asked. "And why was he shirtless?"

"Dad, he gets hot at night okay? And I didn't have any pajamas to change into. His shirt was long enough to cover me so I just wore that. Nothing happened last night."

 **Stiles POV**

"...nothing happened last night."

Her words rang in my mind as I hid behind the wall listening to the end of their conversation. While I was in the shower I had remembered the kiss we shared last night and I was disappointed that she told me nothing happened earlier when I asked.

Did she not enjoy it as much as I did?

Why would she not tell me if she was clearly sober enough to remember everything that happened. And why would she kiss back then deny it?

I waited a few more moments before coming around the corner.

"Morning, dad. James." I said as I went to get myself a bowl of cereal. "Charls, you want some?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry." She gave me a weak smile then turned to her father. "Dad, can you drive me home? I have some homework to finish up."

"Sure, hon. I'll be out in a minute." He said to her.

She nodded then walked out without even saying goodbye to me. I watched her go with a frown on my face, wondering what I did to make her want to leave.

"Stiles, I don't have to give you the talk again do I?" Dad asked me.

"What? Oh no. We didn't do anything, dad. I don't think she's interested anyway..." I sighed and focused on making my bowl of cereal.

I heard James chuckle and looked back at him, furrowing my eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"Stiles, that girl is very interested in you. Trust me. Don't give up yet." James patted my back then left to give her a ride home.

I groaned softly and sat down in his spot across from my dad at the table.

"Why do relationships have to be so complicated?" I mumbled.

"I've been asking myself that same question for years." He chuckled.

 **Charlie's POV**

"Are you sure you're okay?" My dad asked me for the fifteenth time on our short drive home.

"Not really, but I don't want to talk about it." I answered.

He sighed and nodded, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"I have to get back to work, but I'll be back later. We can go out for dinner and get some ice cream. How does that sound?" He asked.

"That sounds great, dad." I smiled softly then kissed his cheek before I went inside to spend the rest of the day moping around doing nothing.

~.:O:.~

Later that night I went out to eat with my dad then we walked to the ice cream shop to get some ice cream. He talked to me about this case he had where all of these people were turning up missing, but they couldn't find any bodies.

"It's like they just disappeared off the face of the earth. I'm not sure if it's a Wendigo or not though. Stilinski said they haven't had one here in a while." He explained.

"Well maybe they aren't getting enough food and are coming out of hiding." I suggested.

"I don't know. Either way I think you should be careful from now on." He said.

"I always am, dad. Don't worry."

He nodded then got a call on his phone. I watched him talk, knowing right away that they found a body.

"I have to go. I'll give you a ride home." He said as he got up.

"No, it's fine. I'll walk. You don't want to back track. It's closer just to go from here." I said.

"You sure?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I'll call Stiles if anything happens."

He nodded, kissing my head before leaving in his squad car. I sighed then finished the rest of my ice cream before walking home. It had gotten dark by then and it was pretty chilly so I walked a little faster than normal. As I walked I felt someone following me, their footsteps echoing with mine on the sidewalk. I glanced back to see a man following then quickly looked forwards, taking out my phone and trying to text my dad but he was probably busy so I didn't expect a respond.

My next choice was of course Stiles and I quickly texted him.

 _'On 10th street. Someone following me... Help.'_

Within seconds I got a call from him and answered the phone, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Hey." I answered.

"Is he still behind you?" He asked right away, the sound of his jeep speeding up in the background.

"Yes. What time will you be here?" I asked, trying not to sound panicked.

"Just a few minutes okay? Is there anywhere with a bunch of people around?" He asked.

"No."

"Okay, stay on the phone with me okay? We're almost there. If he gets closer run."

"Okay." I said shakily, trying to move faster.

I looked back and stopped when I saw that he was gone.

"Stiles, he's not there anymore. He just disappeared." I said into my phone. "I think I'm ok-"

I turned back around and screamed when I saw him standing right behind me with razor sharp teeth bared and white eyes. I tried to run, quickly telling Stiles his description and that he was a Wendigo, but he quickly grabbed me and a second later there was a sharp pain to my head followed by blackness.

 **Stiles POV**

"Charlie? Charlie!" I yelled into the phone after hearing her voice go silent. "Fuck!"

I hit the steering wheel then drove faster, speeding around the corner until we finally got to the street where she was. We didn't see anything at first so we quickly got out then looked around.

"Charlie!?" I called, frantically looking around for her.

Scott tried calling her again, but stopped when we both heard her ring tone playing. We both turned around to see it laying on the ground. I walked over and picked it up, ending the call before looking at it. My eyebrows furrow when I see that her camera app was opened before we called. I tapped on the latest picture, my heart stopping when I saw it.

She had managed to take a picture of her attacker before she dropped it. I immediately recognized him, but I just couldn't remember where I had seen him before. His teeth and eyes made it obvious that he was a wendigo, but what really caught my attention was the terrified look on Charlie's face. Her eyes were wide with fear and she had tears in them as she screamed.

"We have to find her, Scott." I said to my friend who had been watching me.

"We have to..."


	5. Running Out of Time

**Stiles POV**

"Dad, we have to find her. Wendigos don't keep their prey for very long. She'll probably be dead by tomorrow night." I rambled as I paced his office.

We had been searching for information on the man she took a picture of for the past three hours, but we haven't been able to find anything.

"Stiles, look at me." He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to stop and look at him. "We're going to find her. Scott has the pack out looking and we are working our angle. It won't be long until we find her. You should go home and rest for a bit. I'll call you as soon as I find something okay?"

"I can't... I can't stop. I have to find her. She looked so scared, dad. I should have been with her."

My voice broke and he pulled me into a hug which I immediately returned. I was so worried about her and the last time we were together she was upset. I didn't want her to die like that, not knowing how I felt about her. I didn't want her to die at all.

"It's not your fault, son. Go get some rest. I'll call you when we find something." He said to me.

I nodded slightly, reluctantly going home but I just laid on my bed unable to sleep. Throughout the night and into the next day I got maybe four hours of sleep all together. We had been searching nonstop for her, but haven't come up with much at all.

My dad managed to ID the man as Lance Stewart, but even after searching every possible place he owned or worked we came up with nothing. James was losing his mind at this point, constantly searching for any other leads.

"Stiles! Wake up!" Lydia yelled at me, jolting me awake in a panick.

"What!? What!?" I asked quickly, pulling a piece of paper off my face that was stuck there from sleeping on my desk.

"Scott found her scent. We need to hurry because she doesn't have much time." She said.

I didn't have to be told twice. I jumped up and rushed out to her car, letting her drive me out to the woods where Scott and Liam were already out searching for her. They met us at the car when we arrived and I scrambled out.

"Did you find her?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we have a problem. There are at least six Wendigos in there. We can't take them all on our own. I called Argent for help and Kira is on her way." He explained.

"We don't have time to wait, Scott. It's already dark. They could be getting ready to kill her by now." I said. "Where is it? I'm going to get her."

"Stiles, you can't go in there alone." Scott said.

"Watch me. Now tell me where." I snapped.

He looked at me for a moment before glancing off to the East. I took that as a direction and started walking, ignoring his pleads to get me to stop. I looked around for her, soon finding and old cattle farm in the middle of the trees.

"You're crazy if you think you'll survive getting there on your own." Scott said from behind me.

"I don't. That's what you're here for. Come on, Scott. You guys can distract them and lead them back to Lydia. By then Kira and Argent should be there to help." I told him.

"What about you?" Liam asked me.

"I'm going in to get her. Where did you find her scent?" I asked.

"I think she's in that back building over there. I also smell a lot of blood, Stiles, so be careful." He said.

I nodded slightly, hoping it wasn't hers.

"I got it. Now go." I said to them.

They nodded, reminding me to be careful before they jogged around to the other side of the house. They threw a huge rock through the window to get their attention and yelled insults at them until four of them took off after them. The two werewolves ran off towards Lydia, leaving me with one Wendigo and a girl to save.

As soon as they were out of sight I ran over to the building, sneaking in as soon as I was sure the place wasn't being guarded. It was dark so I used my flashlight to look around, heading towards the back where I saw what looked like the door handle to a meat cooler at a butcher. I carefully opened the door then slipped inside, seeing about a dozen bags hanging from hooks. When I opened one I jumped back, seeing that they weren't wild game like deer. They were people.

"Oh my god..." I muttered, stepping back for a moment until I heard a familiar voice.

"S Stiles"

I looked towards the back of the cooler, seeing Charlie curled up against the wall shivering and holding herself for warmth. I immediately rushed over to her, taking off my jacket before I wrapped it around her.

"It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here." I said as I brought her hands to my mouth to blow warm air on them.

She was freezing to the touch and had pale skin and blue lips.

"Can you get up?" I asked her.

She nodded slightly, allowing me to pull her to her feet. I steadied her as she wobbled a bit, keeping an arm around her waist to hold her up as I helped her out of the cooler. We managed to get outside but didn't get far before the Wendigo who had been standing guard found us.

"Charlie run!" I yelled, grabbing a chair and swinging it as hard as I could at it.

I managed to give us a few seconds to get a running start but he was fast to rush after us. I held Charlie's hand tightly, pulling her with me as we ran for our lives. We didn't make it very far because we came to a cliff that overlooked the river below.

"Charlie do you trust me?" I asked her.

"What?" She breathed out, having trouble breathing from being stuck in a freezer for thirty hours then running for so long.

"Do you trust me?" I asked again, seeing that the Wendigo had caught up to us.

She looked at it then back at me, nodding her head quickly. Even though I knew how terrified of heights and drowning she was, I knew this was our only chance to escape. I gripped her hand then we both jumped off the cliff into the river below.


	6. I Need You

**Stiles POV**

I came to the surface first, quickly realizing that Charlie no longer held my hand. I looked around for her, not seeing her anywhere.

"Charlie?!" I yelled frantically, panicking until I finally spotted her.

She was struggling to hold herself up since she was so weak. I swam over to her, pulling her body up more so she could breathe. We let the water take us further down stream and away from the Wendigo. Her body was even colder now from the water and cool breeze rushing over us.

When we finally made it to the shallow end which was near the bridge I pulled her to the edge, lifting our bodies up onto the shore by the bridge.

"Charlie, I'm going to have to take off your clothes. Is that okay?" I asked her as I pulled off my soaking wet shirt.

She shivered as she sat there and nodded slightly, lifting her arms as I pulled her shirt off for her. I set them up on the railing of the bridge so if someone drove by they would see and hopefully help us. Once we were stripped down to our underwear I leaned against the underside of the bridge, pulling her body between my legs to try warming her up with my body heat. Both of us were shaking, but she was much worse than me so I did my best to warm her up by rubbing my hands on her arms or back to create friction that would warm her body.

"We're going to be okay. Scott will find us." I told her, even though I wasn't so sure because it was starting to rain.

I would have tried carrying her somewhere but we were miles away from civilization so there was no point in trying. It was better to stay put and hope for the best as I tried to stay warm with her. As time flew by it was getting harder to keep her awake, which worried me. Her body was still cold and I tried not to think about what would happen if we didn't get her warm soon.

"Charlie, you have to stay awake okay? Just a little longer and they'll find us." I said, trying to keep her awake.

"I'm s-so tired." She stammered from the cold.

"I know, but you have to promise me to stay awake okay? You have to. I need you, Charlie. Remember the other day when I told you I didn't remember what happened at the party? Well I did remember it. I remembered the kiss and how amazing it was. I remembered telling you how I felt... I meant all of it. I like you a lot, Charlie. I need you to be okay."

My voice broke as I spoke, looking down to see her eyes closing as she stopped fighting it. Tears formed in my eyes as I held her limp cold body in my arms, begging for someone to come help. Within minutes my prayers were answered and I heard a car followed by my dad's voice.

"Dad!" I yelled. "Down here! Hurry!"

I saw flashlights then within seconds our dads found us, rushing over to help.

"She was in a meat cooler when I found her and then we had to jump into the river to get away from the Wendigo. I've tried keeping her awake and warm, but she's not waking up, dad." I choked out.

"Let's get her to the car." He said.

James took off his jacket then wrapped it around her before taking her in his arms. I reluctantly let him take her, gratefully taking my dad's jacket from him and slipping it on. He helped me up to the car and I get in, letting James place her in my lap across the seat. They gave us a blanket from the trunk which I wrapped around us so she could get warmer faster, trying to wake her up again but nothing was working.

On the way to the hospital, my dad called Scott and Lydia to let them know we were found and at the hospital. When we finally arrived Charlie was taken from me and I went inside as well, trying to follow her but they stopped me.

"No, I have to be with her." I argued, trying to get away from them but they kept a tight grip on me.

"Stiles, they can't focus with you in there. Don't you want them to do their best to help her?" My dad asked me.

I stared at him for a long moment, nodding slightly as I finally allowed Melissa to take me to a separate room to get warmed up and checked over by another doctor. Once I got the okay Scott brought in clothes for me which I changed into right away. Since I was still cold I kept the blanket with me as we walked over to the doors where Charlie had gone in, waiting outside them for any news.

"I can't lose her." I whispered after a long moment of silence.

"You won't. She's tough, Stiles. She'll be fine." He tried to comfort me, but even he sounded unsure.

"If she was going to die would you bite her to save her?" I asked him.

My question took him by surprise and he thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I would... I will." He replied. "But there's no guarantee that it could save her either. It might just kill her faster."

"I know... I just can't imagine my life without her. She's everything to me, Scott. I think about her all the time... It's way different that Lydia and Malia. This is so much more."

"I know. Just get some sleep alright? I'll wake you if anyone comes out." He said.

I sighed and nodded, curling up on the chair as I tried to sleep. Within minutes I was asleep, not realizing how tired I was until that moment, but even my sleep was restless. I kept dreaming of her and it only made me miss her more.

~.:o:.~

"Stiles, wake up."

Scott shook me a few more times until I finally sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes before seeing my dad standing in front of me.

"Dad? What is it? Is Charlie okay?" I asked in a rush.

He sighed and sat next to me.

"She's stable for now, but... Stiles, she was legally dead for two minutes. They had to bring her back. They don't know if she'll-"

I got up before he could finish, rushing through the doors until I finally found the room they had her in. Her father was sitting there holding her hand looking upset as he stared at her daughter who still looked beautiful to me despite her pale skin and blue colored lips.

"She's going to be fine... She's going to wake up tomorrow and prove them wrong. I know she will." I said, catching his attention. "And if things do get bad then Scott said he's give her the bite. That'll make her better. It has to."

James got up and pulled me into a hug which I immediately returned, looking over his shoulder at the girl who I had fallen for as she laid peacefully in the bed.

"I have to shower. Keep an eye on her for me." He said as he patted my back then left the room.

I knew it must have been hard on him because she was all he had left, especially since his wife got killed by a supernatural being as well. Charlie wasn't hurt by the Wendigo itself, but he locked her up in the cooler which would have killed her eventually. After he left I took his spot next in the chair next to her bed, my hand sliding into hers as she laid there.

"Charlie, you have to make it okay? I need you to be okay." I whispered as my eyes filled with tears.

 **No One's POV**

Days passed and Stiles didn't leave her side except to shower or use the bathroom. Scott had brought him a bag of clothes since he refused to leave the hospital. Even his father tried getting him to go home for a few days, but didn't get him to budge or even consider it.

It broke his heart seeing his son so upset. The last time he was like this was when his mom died, but even now it seemed to be hitting him harder than it did back then. He knew how much Charlie meant to his son and he never wanted him to go through what he did with his wife, but no one can protect their kids from everything.

After missing a few days of school the Sheriff finally got Stiles to go after Melissa promised him that she would call him if anything happened. From there Scott looked after his friend, noticing the difference in his personality. The once hyper and smart ass guy was now quiet, blankly staring at the empty seat in front of him where she used to sit. Even the teachers took sympathy on him.

At lunch time Stiles barely touched his food, merely playing with it instead of trying to eat.

"Stiles, you have to eat something." Lydia said softly.

"What's the point? If she dies then life isn't worth living." He muttered, not saying anything else as he got up then walked out of the lunch room.

Lydia sighed and watched him go.

"Have you heard anything about her yet?" Kira asked the strawberry blond.

"No. Believe me, I've tried. But I haven't got-" she trailed off, seeming to space out as she focused on what she was listening to.

"Find Stiles. Something is going on at the hospital." She said quickly.

The group of friends jumped up, rushing to get Stiles before they all rushed to the hospital.

Stiles was the first one into the room and stopped when he saw her standing in the bathroom.

"Charlie?" He asked.

"Stiles... something is wrong..."

Charlie turned around and his eyes widened when he saw her glowing blue eyes...

But they were nothing like a werewolf's eyes...

Nothing like anything they had ever seen...


	7. I'm A What?

"What do you mean I was dead?" I asked Melissa and my father as they explained what happened to me.

Stiles was here with Scott, Lydia, Liam, and Kira as well. All of us equally confused by how I could have come back to life with glowing blue eyes. Thankfully Stiles was able to calm me down enough to make them go back to normal.

"I mean you were dead. Your heart stopped beating for ten minutes straight and the doctor called time of death because we couldn't bring you back. That's why you woke up with a sheet over you. I checked a few times myself for a pulse, but you didn't have one." Melissa explained to me.

"Even Lydia knew you were dead. That's why we rushed over, but when we got here you were awake and yours eyes were.. Well you know." Stiles said as he took a piece of my hair in his fingers and played with it while he sat next to me.

"This doesn't make any sense. I should be dead." I said.

Everyone looked just as confused as I was apart from my dad, who looked like he knew something but he wasn't saying anything.

"Dad? Do you know what's going on?" I asked him.

He stared at me for a long moment before letting out a sigh.

"I don't know exactly, but I do know that a long time ago when you were a little girl your mother did something to you. We were at a lake and you wandered off... You fell into the water and by the time we found you you were almost dead. We tried bringing you back with CPR, but it wasn't working so your mother took over. There was something in that journal of hers that she used to do something to you. She drew that mark on your chest, the one that we always told you was a birth mark, and there was this white light then you were alive again. I didn't care how she did it at the time because I had my little girl back..." He said as he looked at me.

My hand automatically moved up to where I knew the strange marking was. I had always wondered what it was because it was too specific to be a birthmark. It looked like a symbol of some kind, but I could never figure out what it was and eventually I just gave up searching.

"It was fine for a while, but then you started to have these episodes where your eyes glowed or when you got really upset it would suddenly start storming. So your mother did this ritual type thing to keep it from happening... Sort of like binding your powers.. When you died it must have broke the seal and brought them back." He continued.

"Powers? What kind of powers?" I asked curiously.

"Remember the Andersens who used to live next door to us? Their dog, Rodie?" He asked.

"Yeah... I was playing outside when it got ran over.. The person who hit it just drove off without even making sure it was okay." I said, furrowing my eyebrows as the memory resurfaced.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _"Daddy! Rodie got hit by a car!" I cried as I brought the little dog inside._

 _He was barely breathing at that point, most likely having broken ribs from the impact. I watched my father get up from his chair to examine the dog._

 _"We should get him to the vet. I'll get the keys." He said as he rushed off to grab them off the kitchen counter._

 _While he was gone I remembered looking down at the small dog, suddenly feeling like I could save him. Without thinking I put my hands on his body and the next thing I knew he was standing up on the table licking my face as if nothing was wrong._

 _ ***END FLASHBACK***_

"When I came back from getting the keys your eyes were glowing bright blue. You also had this white light coming from your hands, almost like you were holding flashlights on your palms. The next thing I knew Rodie was standing up and moving around like he wasn't even hurt at all. We took him to the vet to see if he had any injuries, but he was completely healthy." My dad explained to me.

"So I healed him?" I asked, trying to remember what happened but it was all fuzzy to me. "I don't remember any of that."

"That's because you couldn't control it. There would be times when you would get so upset that it started storming when the forecast called for sunny skies. You didn't even realize what was happening so we had to seal them away in order for you to live a normal childhood." He said to me.

I nod slightly and walk over to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. I pulled the collar of my shirt down far enough to reveal the symbol that was still on my skin, but it was fading now. Stiles walked in behind me, wrapping his arms around my body to give me a little comfort.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered.

"We'll figure it out. I promise." He said softly as he turned me around so I could properly hug him.

My head fell onto his shoulder, eyes closing as I took in the warmth and comfort of his embrace. I trusted Stiles. If anyone could find out what's going on with me it would be him.

"Come on. Let's get you home." He said after a while, kissing my forehead before he took my hand and led me back out into the hospital room.

~.:o:.~

"There has to be something here. Did you have any luck with the symbol yet?" Lydia asked as we all sat in the library looking at different websites and books to try to figure out what was going on with me.

"No. I wouldn't even know what to search for." I groaned. "It could literally be anything."

Just as I was about to lose hope, Scott called Stiles and told him to have us all at the vet's office right away. We quickly packed up our things then rushed over to the animal hospital where Scott was waiting with his boss, Deaton, who apparently has helped them a lot in the past. Stiles had yet to catch me up on everything that had happened to them so far in Beacon Hills, but I got the basics down pretty quickly.

"May I see the symbol?" The older man asked right away when we walked in.

I nodded slightly, pulling off my hoodie since I had a tank top underneath and I let him look at it. Recognition flashes in his eyes and I feel a little more hopeful than I was when I walked in here.

"Interesting... And you said your eyes glowed a bright blue color? And you can heal things?" He asked me.

"Apparently, yeah. What does it mean? Do you know what I am?" I asked.

"This symbol on your chest is an ancient Enochian protection and sealing symbol. It's mean to keep angelic powers contained and protect the host from demonic power or possession." He explained.

"Wait... Angelic? Are you saying I'm an angel?" I asked, completely confused at this point and by the looks on everyone else's faces I could tell they were too. "How is that even possible?"

"A long time ago there was a war between good and evil, in this case angels and demons, and during that time one of the archangels was on the verge of death but to keep her power safe she used a young hunter to lock away her powers inside the human vessel so that when the time came for the battle to repeat itself in the future there would be someone powerful enough to fight of the demons. That same symbol was carved into the hunter's chest, just like yours, and the power passed on. I'm assuming that the hunter that was given this power is an ancestor of yours. Your mother must have been the previous one to hold the power and passed it on to you. Doing so would have made her more vulnerable to supernatural attacks."

"I remember that whenever she would accidentally cut her finger making dinner for us she never seemed to worried about it... then the next day the cut would be gone like it never happened... I always wondered, but..." I trailed off, unable to believe what I was hearing right now.

If what Deaton said was true then that meant my mother practically gave her life to save mine. She had been hunting all that time practically invincible, but the moment she passed it on to me she became an ordinary human like everyone else which made her vulnerable to the werewolf's attacks that finally took her life. My eyes watered a little as I thought about her, wishing she could be here with me to help me through this.

I felt Stiles wrap his arms around me, allowing him to pull me into a much needed hug. His warm embrace calmed me down before any real tears could fall and I was grateful to have him here.

"How can she learn to control it?" Stiles asked Deaton.

"I'm not sure, but I can get a hold of a few people who might know and get back to you. In the mean time your best bet would be to search for anything her mother might have left behind for her. Something powerful and dangerous like this wouldn't have just been passed down by ear. There has to be something she left. Like a letter or a journal of some sort. Something that only Charlie would know about... maybe in a place that only Charlie would think to look." He said.

I nodded, knowing I would have to go through all of her things in the basement to find what we needed. I wasn't too excited about taking a painful trip down memory lane right now, but I knew we had to do it. I had to get myself under control.

"Come on. How about we just go out for a while. Maybe see a movie or do something fun to get your mind off everything for a while." Stiles suggested.

"I don't know, Stiles... I don't know if I should be out in public right now." I said, scared that my eyes would go crazy again.

"You'll be fine. I'll be right there with you." He assured me. "Besides we still have to go on our first date."

He grinned at me, causing my cheeks to turn red at the thought. Since I woke up a week ago we hadn't really talked much about what he said to me when I was almost dying and curled up to him for warmth. I suppose now was as good a time as ever.

"Okay." I finally give in.

He smiled and kissed my cheek then pulled me back out to his jeep.

~.:o:.~

"Stiles, I suck at this game. Don't make me do it again." I whined up at him, pouting my lips as he just laughed at me.

"You do suck, but that's why I'm here to help you."

He had taken me to an arcade downtown, which started off being really fun until he brought me over to an old Donkey Kong game where I had to jump up different levels while trying to avoid the barrels that Kong was throwing down them. Each time I tried I died so I was about to give up until Stiles stuck another quarter in.

"Come on, it's not that hard. You just have to relax."

He put his arms on my shoulders as he stood behind me, shaking me a little which made me giggle.

"Okay I'm relaxed." I laughed and playfully swatted at his arm.

"Good. Now just follow my lead okay?" He told me.

I nodded then put my hands back on the controls. My right was holding the joy stick while my left middle finger hovered over the button I used to jump. Before the game could start I felt Stiles step closer to me, his hands slowly covering mine which caused my heart to race. I could practically feel his breath on my neck and his body was pressed against my back, causing my skin to burn even though two layers of clothes separated our skin. His hands moved mine as he focused on the screen, not realizing I had been too busy freaking out over how close he was.

With a small shake of my head I pushed my thoughts away, trying to focus on the game in front of me. I allowed him to do most of the work while I slowly got the hang of it, finally passing the first level that I had been trying so hard to beat.

"We did it!" I said excitedly as I turned to look at him.

As I did so our lips brushed, causing us both to gasp softly from the contact. My eyes locked with his as I felt his fingers slide between mine before gently squeezing my hands so they were held in his. Neither of us paid attention to the game that started on the next level, causing us to die right away but we didn't care.

I watched his gaze shift down to my lips, knowing right away that he was thinking about kissing me and I was all for it. He started leaning in and right as I was about to do the same I suddenly realized that it had gotten eerily quiet in the arcade. My head turned to look around the room, seeing that no one was in here anymore.

"Stiles..." I whispered, getting a bad feeling that something was going to happen. "I think we should leave."

Right before he could answer I looked back at him, seeing a random man holding one of the stools above his head like he was going to hit Stiles with it.

"Look out!" I quickly pulled him to the side, causing us both to fall to the ground as the man brought the stool down on the game and broke the screen.

"Run!" Stiles yelled, getting up and yanking me to my feet.

I jumped up with him, running through the rows of arcade games to get to the exit but another one blocked our way. Stiles held me protectively behind him as they cornered us.

"That was easy. Boss will be extremely happy to know we found the angel." One of them smirked, flashing his pitch black eyes at us.

My grip on the back of Stiles' shirt tightened at the sight, knowing right away that they weren't human.

"What are you?" Stiles asked, keeping me behind him. "Why do you want her?"

"That's none of your concern, kid. Now hand her over and we won't have to hurt you." The other demanded.

"No. You're not taking her." Stiles said firmly, trying to sound tough even though he was just as scared as I was.

The man chuckled and smirked, grabbing Stiles and throwing him a good few yards across the room. He hit the wall with a sickening thud and I gasped, wanting to run over and help him but they cornered me. I looked back at them, feeling my blood boil with anger and I could feel power growing with in me.

"You shouldn't have done that."


	8. The Weight of the World on Our Shoulders

_**(A/N: This chapter crosses into Supernatural territory for a bit. Once again I don't own any familiar characters or ideas. Only Charlie and my original ideas.)**_

 **Stiles' POV**

I was thrown hard against the wall, causing the wind to be knocked out of me for a moment. My vision blurred, but I could see Charlie's eyes glowing blue like they were at the hospital. Along with that a sort of white aura formed around her; her body literally glowing. It had been a clear night, but the moment she started glowing thunder boomed overhead and lightning flashed through the window; temporarily giving me a glimpse of the shadow that formed behind her.

The shadow was in the shape of wings that stretched out from her body's shadow. My eyes widened a little at the sight, but I snapped out of my trance when they went after her. She quickly fought back, literally throwing one of them across the room before focusing on the other. The man pulled out a knife, but it didn't faze her at all. She attacked him, easily dodging the swipes of the arm that held the weapon. It cut her side, but that only fueled her more.

I watched in shock as she knocked the knife out of his hand then placed her own over his face. The man screamed as white light shot out of his eyes and mouth. Within seconds his body fell to the ground limply, telling me that she killed him. The second man was about to attack her again, but once he saw what she did to his friend he fell back and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

My gaze shifted back to Charlie who walked closer to me, her eyes still glowing which made me a little nervous as I sat up and leaned back against one of the machines. Her hand reached out to touch my head and I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting to die as well, but instead I felt the pain slowly leaving my body until it was completely gone. I opened my eyes as she retracted her touch, seeing that hers were going back to normal.

"How did you do that?" I asked her in shock.

"Do what? What happened?" She asked in a daze, not knowing what was going on.

She wobbled a bit so I quickly reached out to hold her so she could rest. I hadn't even realized that the arcade security alarm had been going off until I heard sirens getting closer, meaning that in a few minutes I would have to explain this to my dad. I sighed and sat against the wall, holding Charlie who had passed out at this point; most likely from using so much power and it drained her.

"Should I even ask what happened here?" My dad's voice asked as he stood in front of me.

"They came at us out of nowhere, Dad. They tried to kill her. One of them knocked her out and I got him over the head with a chair, but the other one ran off." I explained, knowing I would have to tell him the real story when there weren't other cops around who didn't know about the supernatural beings here in Beacon Hills.

He sighed and nodded.

"There's an ambulance out front. Take her there to get some rest. I'm going to need your statement." He said.

I nodded, carefully lifting her up in my arms before carrying her outside to the ambulance. After carefully setting her on the gurney, the paramedics looked after her while I told my dad what happened. I quietly told him that I would explain it all later when he got home.

"I have to call James. You can take her home when she wakes up." He said to me.

I nodded then walked back over to the ambulance, sitting in the back with her while I waited for her to wake up. I couldn't help but think back to what I saw. It was incredible how much strength she had and the fact that she could kill that... whatever he was... with one touch was amazing, but also very dangerous. I'll admit it was a little intimidating to know what she was capable of now, but I also knew that she would never hurt me even if she couldn't control herself. She proved that tonight when she healed me.

James showed up shortly after Charlie came to, wanting to know what happened and if she was okay.

"I'm fine, Dad. I'm just tired." She said as she leaned against me with her head on my shoulder.

"Did you see who it was?" He asked as he helped me get her down then over to my jeep.

"I don't know what it was... There were two men and they both had these black eyes. They said their boss wanted me for something." She said to him as she stood next to me.

"She killed one of them, but the other ran away." I told him.

He nodded slightly and ran a hand through his hair.

"I think I might know what they are, but I need to do some research first. Stiles would you mind taking her home with you tonight? I think it might be better for her to be closer to you and Scott rather than me. I'm way over my head here, and I don't think I could protect her like you can." He said.

I nodded, promising him that I would take care of her. I let him give her a hug before he got in his car and left, leaving us to head back to my house. She curled up on the seat with her head on my lap while I held her hand in mine. When we got home I carried her inside, gently setting her on my bed.

"I'm going to call, Scott, but I'll be right back okay? I'm just stepping out of the room." I said to her.

She nodded slightly, curling up in my bed and instantly falling asleep. I waited until she was completely asleep before heading out of my room and calling Scott. He showed up a few minutes later then I explained everything to him.

"She just touched him and killed him?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah. It was so... scary to be honest. I have never seen anything like that... and it just suddenly started storming really bad when she got pissed off at them like she was controlling the weather and the shadow behind her had wings. It was insane." I said as I looked over at Charlie's sleeping figure. "All I know is that whoever they work for wants her so we have to protect her."

Scott nodded in agreement.

"We will. I'll fill the others in tomorrow. Do you want me to stay just in case?" he asked.

"If you want to... It might be a good idea just to be safe anyway." I replied.

"Alright. I'll go tell my mom and grab some clothes then I'll be back."

I nodded then went back into my room, sighing softly as I looked at Charlie. She was always getting into trouble somehow and I had a feeling this was going to be a normal thing with us now. I just wish we had been able to have a little more time at the arcade together before those goons showed up and ruined everything. We were almost about to kiss again and this time we were completely sober, which meant she did feel something for me. At least I hope she still does.

Without thinking on it anymore I pulled off my shirt, changing into some sweatpants before laying down with her. I gently pull her body close to mine, kissing her forehead gently as she let out a small content sigh now that she was in my arms. A soft smile forms on my face as I looked at her peaceful expression.

"Goodnight, Charlie." I murmured, closing my eyes and falling asleep as well.

 **Charlie's POV**

 _The next morning I woke up to find Stiles staring at me as he played with my hair. He had his arm bent to hold up his head as he laid on his side next to me and his hair was a bit of a mess from sleeping on it._

 _"What?" I asked him, snapping him out of whatever trance he was in._

 _"Nothing... You're just so beautiful." He murmured, causing my cheeks to turn red._

 _He started to lean in and my heart rate sped up, feeling like it was going to burst out of my chest until his lips were finally on mine. His hand cupped my cheek while mine moved to rest on his bare side. Our lips moved together in sync, slowly at first, then gradually getting more passionate. His body shifted to hover over mine, gently pushing me onto my back as he straddled me._

 _"I'm sorry, Charlie..." He murmured against my lips._

 _"Sorry for what?" I asked in confusion, pulling away just in time to see that his eyes were black and he was holding a knife above me._

 _My eyes widened and I tried to move, but it was too late. He thrust the knife into my chest..._

I jerked awake, sitting up quickly in bed before looking at my chest and seeing that nothing was wrong. I was the only one in the room. I hadn't realized I had been screaming until Stiles rushed into the room with Scott, immediately coming to my side.

"Charlie, calm down. It was just a dream." Stiles tried to touch my arms to comfort me, but I jumped away from him.

He looked hurt, but I needed a moment to calm down after that extremely vivid dream I had where he tried to kill me.

"You're okay. You're safe." Scott said softly as he held his hands up so I knew he wasn't going to try anything.

"I... I had a nightmare... Stiles you... you were one of them.. You tried to kill me..." I stammered, not even knowing that I was crying until now.

"Hey, that's not going to happen okay? It's me. I would never hurt you. I promise you." He said softly, slowly reaching out to me.

I finally allowed him to touch me and practically clung to him as I trembled in his arms. Small sobs fell from my lips as I slowly remembered what happened last night... well some of it. I remembered the men with black eyes that threw Stiles, but after that was blank. I was terrified of them, especially knowing that they wanted me.

"Nothing is going to happen to you... I'll keep you safe." Stiles whispered in my ear, stroking my hair soothingly as he slowly got me to calm down.

After a few long moments of just holding onto him I was finally brave enough to let go, but stayed close to him anyway because he made me feel better. I knew he was just a human and probably couldn't protect me as well as Scott or one of the others could, but he still made me feel safe.

"Do you remember anything else about what happened last night?" Scott asked after a moment.

I shook my head slightly.

"No... After they hurt Stiles it's all blank until now when I just woke up. What were those things?" I asked them.

"We're not sure yet, but your dad is looking. In the mean time we know someone who can possibly help you control your powers. Deaton's friend is here and she thinks she can help you control it." Stiles said to me.

I nodded slightly and got out of bed a little too fast, causing me to become dizzy for a moment. I nearly fell over, but Stiles was quick to catch me. Once I was steady he got me some clothes to change into, making sure I was okay before they both left the room. I sighed softly, deciding to take a quick shower before I went downstairs to meet them.

After my shower I got dressed, brushing my teeth and fixing my hair before I went down to see them. Stiles gave me some toast to eat, insisting that I at least have some kind of food in me so I wouldn't feel so sick. I reluctantly forced it down then drank some water to satisfy him, then the three of us headed to the animal clinic to meet with this friend of Deaton's.

Stiles grabbed my hand, giving it a comforting squeeze as we walked inside the building. I followed the two boys back to the examination room, seeing Deaton standing there with a red haired woman who looked to be in her late twenties.

"Ah, there you are. Charlie, boys, this is Jackie. She's an angel as well." He said to me.

My eyes widened a little and I looked over at her, almost not believing it until she flashed her glowing blue eyes at me. The same eyes that I had.

"I thought that I was the only one..." I said quietly, staring at her in surprise.

"Oh there are many of us, Charlie. Just none as special as you. You are the only one on earth who holds the power of an archangel. The rest of us are just normal angels who do our good deeds here and there as well as sometimes cleaning up a mess or two left behind by demons. I'm here because we are meant to follow you into battle... You are the one who is going to decide how this war turns out." She said.

"What war?" I asked, completely confused.

"The war between angels and demons. If we don't win, it will not only wipe out our entire race, but it will also mean the death of humans. Monsters will run free and there won't be any balance to the world. It'll fall into chaos... That is why Lucifer wants you so badly. He knows that if he can change you to his side he can win the war... but you can't allow him to do that. We have to destroy him before he gets powerful enough to attack us before we are ready."

"So you're saying... That I am the only thing between the death of every human on the planet.. and peace?" I asked.

She nodded and I shook my head, starting to feel overwhelmed. This was too much... I couldn't handle having the fate of the world in my hands.

"No... I'm sorry.. I I can't..." I ran out of the building to get some air.

My breath became heavier and it felt like I couldn't breathe. Everything started spinning as my oxygen intake lessened with each breath.

"Charlie! Charlie, calm down. Just breathe okay? Look at me." Stiles ran over, grabbing my hands to get me to look at him. "Breathe."

My breath came out in wheezes at this point, struggling to calm down.

"I- I can't..." I choked out.

Without saying another word his lips crashed onto mine, my eyes widening from the sudden movement but they slowly closed as I leaned into his body. My grip on his shirt loosened and everything else just faded away. All of my worries and fears disappeared so that my only focus was him.

He pulled away a little too soon for my liking, causing a small noise of protest to fall from my lips. A soft chuckle fell from his as he kept his hands on my cheeks, looking into my eyes.

"Sorry... It helped me once before and I figured it would help you too..." He said softly.

"It definitely did..." I breathed out, smiling a bit as my eyes focused back on his lips.

He seemed to get what I was thinking about and leaned in again. This time I met him half way, my arms wrapping around his neck while his hands slid down to my waist. He gently backed me up until I was against the building, holding me close to him as we kissed.

We were too caught up in the moment to notice the surviving demon from the night before watching us from down the road, a smirk forming on his face before he disappeared.


	9. First Date

_**(A/N: This chapter does have a bit of smut in it, but nothing detailed. Just a warning. :P. ALSO PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR)**_

"Again."

Fight. Get the shit kicked out of me.

"Again."

Fight. Thrown over her shoulder.

"Again."

"I can't do this anymore. We've been at this for hours." I groaned, barely managing to pull myself up at this point because I was so weak from getting the shit kicked out of me.

"You won't be able to take breaks during battle, Charlie. You need to keep going." Jackie said as she knocked me over onto my back again.

"Hey, give her a break alright? You've been training her for weeks and you're only making her more weak. Give her a break the rest of the day and tomorrow so she can get her strength back." Stiles said as he helped me up.

Thankfully he had been there the whole time to tell her to stop when she was pushing me too hard. If it weren't for Stiles I'd probably be dead by now. The training Jackie gave me was so intense and we trained for hours on end, barely getting any sleep on my part.

"Fine. But one day is all you get." She said.

I sighed in relief, glad that I got a day of rest even though it was probably my only one. Stiles lifted me up in his arms, carrying me over to his jeep that we had driven here.

"Thank you." I murmured as he set me in the passenger seat.

"You're welcome." He smiled softly, kissing my forehead before going around to get in the driver's side.

We leave the reserve and head back to my house, immediately cuddling on my bed when we got there. Ever since our kiss a couple weeks ago we had gotten so much closer, though he still hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet so I was considering asking him to be my boyfriend since he was too nervous to do it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked after a moment.

"Really sore, but I'm better now." I say softly as I looked up at him.

I could already feel myself healing, but it was going to take a few hours to completely heal.

"So... Since you have a day off tomorrow... do you um... maybe want to-" he rambled on which made me laugh softly.

I playfully roll my eyes then lean in, kissing his lips to shut him up.

"Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you." I laughed softly and kissed him once more.

"Great." He smiled, kissing me again.

I immediately returned it, bringing my hand up to cup his cheek as my lips slowly moved against his. Even though we had only kissed a few times I was already addicted to them, unable to get enough of the feeling it gave me. His hand moved up my shirt a little to caress the skin underneath; his cold hand causing goosebumps to form on my skin.

I could tell he was being careful because of my injuries, but they were already healing so I pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. His eyes widened at my actions and I just smiled, leaning down to kiss him deeply for a moment before moving my lips to his neck. He let out a small moan at my actions, making me smirk against his skin as I sucked on his sweet spot.

"Charlie... Charls, we can't..." he mumbled, trying to stop me but making no physical move to do so.

"Why not?" I asked as I kissed down to his collar bones, gently biting the skin.

"Because..." he started, suddenly flipping us so I was under him.

I giggled and smiled up at him, biting my lip gently.

"Because you are seriously driving me crazy right now..." he mumbled.

He leaned down to kiss my lips softly then moved down to my neck. My eyes close and I enjoy the feeling, my hand gently tugging on his hair as he started sucking on my skin. This time I was the one who let out a soft moan, but he couldn't get much further because we both froze hearing the front door open.

"Charlie, I'm home." My dad called.

I quickly pushed Stiles off me, taking my hair out of the ponytail so it could cover the hickey he left on my skin. I noticed that his was still showing so I threw him a scarf to put on and he gave me an odd look.

"Just do it!" I whispered to him.

We heard my dad coming down the hallway and he quickly put the scarf around his neck before sitting casually on the bed. I sat next to him and acted like we were just cuddling on the bed as he opened the door.

"Hey, dad." I faked a yawn, acting like I was just waking up.

"Hi... Stiles why are you wearing a scarf?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Um... well I was just being weird to make Charlie laugh earlier and I never took it off." He said with a slight laugh. "Its warm."

My dad shook his head then looked back at me.

"How is training going?" He asked.

"Alright I guess. It's really tiring." I sighed, sitting up as he sat on my desk chair.

"I found this... It was your mother's." He said as he held out the brown leather journal she had. She took it everywhere and wrote down everything that happened while hunting, also writing down everything she knew about the creatures she had fought in the past.

I carefully take it from him and open it, seeing that she had a picture of me and her that she used as a bookmark for one of the pages. My eyes watered a little as I looked at the picture, wishing she were here right now. Stiles rubbed my back gently for comfort and looked over my shoulder as I finally noticed the page she had it on. She wrote down the story about the archangel who passed down the power to her great great grandmother and it eventually made its way to her when her mother died.

 _ **'... I found that thinking about Charlie helped me control it and I was able to use her as fuel to bring it out as well. The thought of someone hurting her was enough to trigger the power within and I kept her in my mind to control how I used it...'**_

"She used me as her anchor." I said after reading that section aloud to Stiles and my father. "She used it as a trigger and to control it."

"If she used you to trigger it then what did you use when we were at the arcade?" Stiles asked as he looked over at me.

My cheeks flushed a little when he asked me that, but I told him the truth anyway since we were close now.

"You... Seeing you get hurt... That's what triggered it." I said, glancing up at him before looking at my father.

"Then that's what you use next time you train. Think of that night at the arcade to trigger it then keep him in your mind in order to control the power and keep you level headed." My father explained.

I nodded and watched him walk out the door, leaving Stiles and I alone once more. We laid on our stomachs on the bed, the two of us reading the journal. He leaned over my shoulder a bit, kissing my exposed skin softly.

"Well thanks to you I don't feel left out about not being important to anyone." He chuckled.

"What are you talking about? You're the most important person to all of us, Stiles. You're the only real human and you remind us that we too have a human side. That's very important. Without you we probably would have gone crazy by now." I said as I looked at him, completely serious about every word I said.

He had no idea how important he was to all of us. If it weren't for him then Scott would have gone crazy and the rest of us wouldn't know what the hell we're doing half the time. He was the one who kept us grounded and lead us through the hardships that we faced.

"Thanks..." He murmured, leaning over to softly kiss my lips before we focused on the book again.

It didn't give us much more information, but we did find out how to kill demons. You either exorcise them or for angels all we have to do is use our power on them which casts the demon out of the host body as well. Most of them are possessed people, but some even go as far as using dead bodies so they can walk the earth.

"So these demons could literally be anyone..." Stiles said with a frown.

"Yeah... We need to be careful about who we trust from now on. They could be anywhere..." I said, starting to feel nervous again.

I was nowhere near ready to fight in this war, but with my friends by my side I knew I could do anything.

~.:o:.~

 ***The Next Day***

"Let's go see Deadpool." I suggested as Stiles and I stood in the movie theater.

We had been trying to decide what to see, but I thought a marvel comedy movie would be better than seeing some rom-com that was pretty much the same as the other ones that have come out in the past couple months.

"Thank god. I've been wanting to see it so bad." He said.

"I know." I laughed softly and kissed his cheek.

After paying for our tickets and getting our snacks we went into the room and got our seats towards the back. It had been out for a couple weeks already so we were practically the only ones there since everyone had gone to it within the first week that it was here. As we sat there I noticed that Stiles was having an inner debate on whether or not to put his arm around me so I just playfully rolled my eyes and pulled it around myself for him. He relaxed, giving me a smile as he kept his arm around my shoulders.

The movie started and I focused on most of it, but Stiles was being pretty distracting. Our hands kept brushing as we reached for popcorn and his laugh was so adorable that I just found myself watching him half the time. He finally glanced over at me during the sex scene and I bit my lip, blushing a little as I quickly looked away. A moment later I felt his hand turn my head to face him once more, his lips covering mine a second later. I immediately returned the kiss, thankful to have a distraction during the awkward two minutes of straight sex scenes.

We made out for a good chunk of the movie before we finally decided to pull away and finish watching it. From what I saw it was a good movie, but I knew we would eventually have to see it again to finish the whole movie once it came out on DVD otherwise Stiles would go crazy.

After the movie we just walked around holding hands, enjoying the peaceful night. It wasn't every day that things felt normal so we took it in while we could. We eventually came to a park where Stiles had me sit on a swing so he could push me on it. I smile softly, giggling a bit as he pushed me higher.

"Get on and swing with me. You know you want to." I teased with a wide smile as I leaned back, looking at him upside down.

"No, I'm not childish like you." He teased back.

"Fine then. I'll just jump." I said as I swung forwards then let go, sending myself flying up into the air before I landed and rolled onto the grass to catch my fall.

"Shit, are you okay?!" Stiles asked as he rushed over to me.

I pretended to be hurt then pulled him down on top of me, giggling as he let out a girlish scream.

"Hey, that's not funny." He huffed and held himself over me in a push up position.

"It is to me." I smiled innocently at him, biting my lip gently.

"Don't do that..." He mumbled.

"Do what?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"Don't bite your lip... It does things to me." He said.

The smile returned to my face and I purposefully did it again.

"Oh really?" I asked, slowly letting my lip fall out from between my teeth.

The moment it was free his lips were on mine, kissing me softly. I returned the kiss, moving my hands up into his hair which earned a soft groan from him. I knew that was a turn on for him and as soon as I figured it out I did it all the time. He loved getting his hair played with and I loved playing with it so it was a win win situation.

His tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I immediately granted, parting my lips and meeting his tongue in the middle. His cold hand slid up my shirt, causing goosebumps to form on my skin as his fingers touched just under my bra before moving back down to rest on my hip. I knew he didn't have much experience with girls, but at the same time he knew exactly how to drive me crazy.

After a long while of making out we had to pull away because it started to rain on us. We both looked up as it started off as small droplets before starting to downpour. I squealed and we jumped up, running back to the jeep.

We were both laughing and smiling as he started it up, getting the heat on right away. I watched him reach back to grab a blanket for me which I gratefully took. Leave it to Stiles to always be prepared. I wrapped it around my body to keep warm as he drove me back to his house. Upon arrival I noticed that my dad wasn't here and sighed softly, knowing he probably went back to work.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Stiles asked me.

"If you want to..." I said as I looked over at him.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to." He said, causing me to giggle softly.

"Then come on in." I smiled and got out of the car with him.

We both went inside and once we got to my room I locked the door then pulled off my soaking wet shirt, not caring that Stiles was in the room. I knew it flustered him by the way he cleared his throat and stuttered out gibberish, but that's just what made it more fun. I took off my pants next, standing only in my black bra and panties that I had purposefully worn tonight.

He visibly gulped, watching me intently as I made my way over to him. My hands rest on his sides, gently tugging on his shirt a little.

"Aren't you going to get undressed? Can't have you in these wet clothes now can we?" I murmured, purposefully trailing my hand along the waistline of his jeans.

"Uh yeah." He said, quickly pulling off his clothes.

I laughed as he fell over onto my bed after miserably trying to pull off his pants too fast, only for them to get stuck on his feet when he forgot to take off his shoes. I smiled then walked over, kneeling down to help him out of his shoes and pants as he watched me do so. Once he was sitting there in only his boxers I straddled his lap, my fingers slowly moving through his wet hair before pulling his lips to mine. He immediately returned the kiss, his hands holding me close to his body the whole time.

He shifted to lay me down on the bed then hovered over me without breaking the kiss that was quickly getting heated. The next thing I knew we were both completely naked underneath the blanket and he was looking down at me, searching for any doubt... When he found none he kissed me again before pushing himself into me. I gasped softly against his lips, but as he started to move it turned into a moan. His hand grabbed mine, pinning it down to the bed as he intertwined our fingers together. I squeezed his hand, feeling nothing but pure bliss in that moment.

~.:o:.~

I woke up the next morning to find the bed empty. Stiles was nowhere to be seen, but his shirt and shoes were still on the floor which meant he wasn't gone. I sat up in bed, covering my body with the blankets as I ran my hand through my tangled hair. A smile made its way onto my lips as I thought about how amazing the night before was and it was the perfect way to end the perfect date.

The smoke alarm went off downstairs followed by a few curses, telling me that Stiles was attempting to eat breakfast and failing miserably. I got up, pulling on one of his shirts that he had left at my house before and clean panties before making my way downstairs to see him waving a cookie pan frantically in front of the smoke alarm to get it to shut off. I laughed softly as I watched him for a moment then once he finally got it off he let out a deep sigh and noticed me standing there.

"I um... I tried to make you breakfast..." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I see that." I smiled, taking a moment to admire his shirtless chest since he was only wearing his now dry jeans and boxers. Thank god my dad stayed at the station all night and morning.

I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his torso before standing up on my tiptoes and kissing his lips gently. He immediately returned the kiss, which felt so much more meaningful after last night. A giggle escaped my lips when I felt his hand cheekily grab onto my ass and squeeze.

"Someone's a little confident this morning." I teased as I looked up at him.

"I guess you just bring it out in me." He smirked and backed me up against the counter before kissing me harder than he ever has.

It was weird... Something felt off about it and I pulled away to look at him, searching his eyes for the answer I was looking for.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"...No... Nothing is wrong. I'm just a little tired I guess. I um.. I have to get going so I'll just skip breakfast okay? You should get going too before my dad comes." I said as I pulled myself out of his arms.

"Oh right. I'll see you later then." He said after looking confused for a moment.

I watched him as he cleaned up his mess for a moment then went upstairs to shower. I couldn't place it but something was definitely off about him..

He wasn't the same Stiles I was with last night...


	10. Broken Hearts and Demon Boyfriends

"Does Stiles seem different to you?" I asked Scott as we walked through the school.

Thankfully school put a hold on my training for now, but at the same time it worried me because ever since that night I spent with Stiles he has been different in a way that I can't explain. Normally he still blushed when I complimented him or made suggestive remarks, but now he just smirked and acted cocky which didn't seem like him at all. Plus he even kissed different which I couldn't explain.

"I don't know. A little, I guess. Maybe he just found some confidence since he's been with you." Scott said as he looked over at me.

"I don't think that's it... There is something off about him and I don't like it." I frowned and glanced over at the brunette boy we were talking about.

He walked down the hall with confidence, shooting flirty smiles towards a few girls who seemed surprised to see it coming from him but they liked it. They giggled and I felt jealousy boiling up within me.

"What was that?" I asked him when he finally got to us.

"What was what?" He asked, smirking as he looked at me.

That cocky fucker knew exactly what he did and he wanted me to ask him about it.

"You know what. You can't just go flirting with other girls when you're dating someone, Stiles." I said.

"Who am I dating? You?" He laughed. "Oh please. If anything we were just a fling. I got what I wanted from you a few days ago and it honestly wasn't that good so I'm going to see what else is out there."

Tears welled up in my eyes at his words and Scott frowned.

"Stiles, what the hell?" He said, moving away from his friend to hold onto me.

Stiles rolled his eyes and just walked away, finding one of the girls who had been sending him flirty eyes. He chatted with her for a few minutes then smirked over at me before wrapping his arm around her, walking to class with her by his side. It was like he was purposefully doing this to hurt me and I didn't know why.

I hadn't even realized how bad I was crying until Scott decided to take me somewhere out of sight where I could cry in peace.

"You're right. There is something wrong with him. Stiles would never say anything like that or act like that." Scott said as he rubbed my back. "You know that wasn't him talking. He loves you."

"I know, but I still saw his face and heard his voice so it's hard to get past that." I said quietly as I sniffled. "I don't even want to be here right now..."

"Why don't you just go home and rest for a while? Jackie can keep an eye on you." He suggested.

I sighed and nodded, giving him a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. Scott skipped his first class to give me a ride but I had him drop me off at the police station so I could tell my dad I would be home. I thanked Scott then walked into the station, seeing that my dad was gone.

"Charlie? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

I turned to see Stiles' dad standing there looking at me.

"Yeah, I um... I don't feel well." I said with a weak smile.

He must have noticed my red eyes and tear stained cheeks because he brought me into a hug.

"Are you sure that's all?" He asked as he pulled away to look at me.

I bit my lip gently and we stepped into his office to talk privately.

"Has Stiles been acting different to you?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it he does have a bit of a different attitude." He said, furrowing his eyebrows a little. "You think something is wrong?"

"I'm not sure... he's different... and not in a good way. He's acting like a cocky asshole and he purposefully does and says things to hurt me... It just doesn't seem like it's him." I said as I shook my head. "I don't know what his deal is."

Stilinski sighed and looked over at me.

"We'll figure this out kiddo." He said softly, trying to comfort me.

I nodded slightly then got a call from Scott so I answered it.

"Charlie, Stiles is gone. He took off before I could follow him." He said.

I furrowed my eyebrows and stoof up.

"What do you mean he's gone? Can you track him?" I asked.

"I can try. I'll get Liam and we'll let you know if we find anything." He answered.

I nodded then ran my hand through my hair, turning to see Stiles' father staring at me.

"Stiles is gone."

~.:o:.~

"Any sign of him yet?" I asked Scott over the phone.

"No. I can't even catch his scent. It just disappeared." He said with a sigh. "We'll find him though. Don't worry."

"I hope so... I have a really bad feeling about this, Scott." I said quietly.

After having a panic attack at the police station and Mr. Stilinski calming me down we went on a manhunt for Stiles. Our fathers kept a look out while the pack searched for him as well. Even Derek was helping us out and he hated Stiles... At least that's what he let people think.

"We will. He'll be alright. Just stay home with Jackie where you are safe." He said.

I sighed and nodded slightly.

"Okay... Call me as soon as you find anything." I said before hanging up.

I ran my hands through my hair and sat on my bed, trying to keep myself from having another panic attack. With Jackie keeping watch downstairs I was left alone with my thoughts which was never a good thing. My mind went through every possible scenario and none of them were good.

"Why are you so upset? I thought you'd be happy that he's gone."

My head shot up and I saw Stiles standing by my window with a smirk on his face. I immediately jumped up to hug him, but froze when I saw his eyes flash pure black just like the guys at the arcade.

"No..." I whispered, taking a step back.

"Oh yes. Your little boyfriend was such an easy target. He fought a little, but I always win so now his body is mine." He smirked.

"Let him go. He has nothing to do with this." I said.

"Oh, but he has everything to do with this. You see, if I'm him then you can't kill me... Because if you kill me then you'd be killing your dear boyfriend here." He grinned.

"Not if I force you out of him." I growled.

He just laughed and pulled out a knife, stabbing himself in the stomach. For a moment he let Stiles through and he yelled out in pain. I screamed for the demon to stop, my hands covering my mouth in shock as tears formed in my eyes.

"Ch Charlie." Stiles whimpered, looking at me with terrified eyes.

A second later the demon was back and he pulled the knife out, smirking at me.

"Now I'm the only thing keeping him alive. You're not trained enough to heal him at will yet so he's mine. I'll see you soon." He gave me a sickening smile. "And by the way, you may want to check on that angel friend of yours."

Before I could say anything he disappeared. It took a moment for me to realize what he said about Jackie, but when I did I quickly ran downstairs only to see her lifeless body lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. They must have somehow snuck up on her when I was talking to the demon that possessed Stiles. I dropped to my knees beside her and tried my best to heal her but nothing was happening. A sob fell from my lips when I realized how hopeless this whole situation was. I wasn't ready to fight demons and I didn't know if I ever would be.

When my father finally got home he found me sitting against the wall sobbing. He rushed over when he saw blood on me and checked me over for wounds, but when he found none he realized the blood was from Jackie.

"Shh. It's okay. Tell me what happened." He said as he knelt in front of me.

"T they have him. They have Stiles." I choked out. "The demon who is behind this possessed his body and h he stabbed himself so Stiles is dying. I I don't know what to do."

I cried harder and he pulled me into a tight hug, letting me cry into his shirt. He called Scott and Stiles' dad as he held me, all of them soon arriving at the house. He explained the situation to them and a silence fell over the group.

"We'll get him back. We have to." Scott said as he looked at me.

I turned my gaze back to the floor, leaning against my dad as I stayed quiet. To me all hope was lost and I was losing the guy I loved in the process. Maybe I would just be better off letting them have me so they would leave my friends alone.

~.:o:.~

I quietly packed up the weapons Jackie had been training me to use. Apparently the blades could easily expel demons but at the same time I had no way of knowing if the person they possessed was alive or not so it was going to be hard to use them. For all I knew it could be someone's father, mother, sibling, or child.

A soft sigh fell from my lips and I quietly zipped up the bag, leaving the note I wrote for my dad on my bed. I knew it was stupid to do this on my own, but I couldn't put anyone else at risk because of me. This was my battle and I was going to win or die trying.

I grabbed the map Jackie had been using to track possible locations for the demons and shoved it in my pocket before climbing out my open window. After moving to the edge of the house I jumped down, landing easily on the ground despite it being a twelve foot drop. I grabbed my motorcycle and pushed it down the street until I was far enough away so my father wouldn't hear the engine start. I got on then started it, but as I was about to drive off another car pulled up and I looked over to see the pack piled into the car.

"Don't think you're going after them without us. He's our friend, too, and he's part of our pack. So are you." Scott said to me.

"No, I have to do this on my own. This is my fight and I can't put anyone else in danger." I said to them.

"Well that's not your choice. We're coming whether you want us to or not." Lydia said with a smile.

I looked at them for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Alright, let's go." I revved my motorcycle a little before taking off with them right behind me.

It's time for us to show those bastards who they are messing with.


	11. Hell on Earth

"Charlie are you sure about this?" Kira asked me as we arrived at the third place where they could be hiding out.

It was one of the old factories on the outskirts of town that people never went to anymore, which made it the perfect hide out for the demons. We knew this one was right because of the demons patrolling around the building.

"Not really, but we have to try. Stiles gets closer to death each minute that goes by. If you don't want to risk your life for this then you can turn back. I won't blame you." I said as I looked at her.

"Stiles is my friend, too. He's helped save me more times that I can count. We all owe it to him to at least try." She replied.

I nodded then turned my walkie talkie on that we borrowed from Stiles' dad. Each group had one and we were using them to communicate with each other.

"Alright guys, let's go get our spazzy pack mate back."

~.:o:.~

We got past the guards easily, but it was almost too easy. My gut was telling me that this was all wrong. We were walking straight into a trap and I knew it, but that didn't stop me from continuing on. Stiles had done so much for me since I met him.

He helped me feel happy again, which I lost when my mum died. He helped me make new friends who accepted me, even with my faults. And most importantly, he made me feel loved in a way that I never imagined. Without him I would have lost hope a long time ago. He was the light in my darkest of days and I would do anything to get him back.

I crept through the factory, moving in between old machines as I quietly made my way towards the center where the others were meeting us. For a moment I closed my eyes, focusing on my senses so I could locate our enemy. One was coming my way from the other side of a machine so I opened my eyes, gripping onto my knife as I waited for him to come around. I held my breath when I heard how close he was.

Just as I was about to attack a loud howl was heard from the other side of the building which caught his attention. The demon ran off towards the sound and I looked after him. It must have been Scott or Liam.

I wasted no time in rushing towards the center of the building, only to become disappointed when I didn't see Stiles anywhere.

"Dammit." I cursed, running my hand through my hair.

Just as I was about to turn back I was stopped by three demons. The bodies they had looked dead so I assumed they just grave robbed for these ones.

"Where is he?" I growled, gripping onto my daggers.

"He's out doing business at the moment, but we have orders to keep you here until he returns." One of them smirked.

"Well you can try, but unfornately all three of you will be going back to hell where you came from." I spat.

Without another word I attacked them.

 **(A/N: I'm not going to bother trying to do many fight scenes because I know I would be terrible at it so I'll save you readers the trouble by just skipping most of it. :P)**

~.:o:.~

Fighting in training and fighting in real life is a lot harder than I thought it was. By the time demon Stiles actually arrived I was exhausted and only managed to take one of the demons down. They had disarmed me and now I sat on my knees with one of them holding a knife to my throat.

Demon Stiles smirked at the sight and walked closer.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had something to deal with before I could meet with you. More of an infestation problem if you ask me." He said as he wiped blood off his knife.

I didn't know who he used it on, but the possibilities worried me. He would most likely do something to hurt me even more and my father's face flashed across my mind.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him.

"Isn't it obvious?" He laughed. "I want you dead."

The demon holding me removed the knife from my throat but I didn't even have a chance to react before I watched my boyfriend stab my shoulder. I screamed in pain as he twisted the blade to cause more damage, tears running down my cheeks.

"Please... You can kill me. Just let him go." I begged.

It was useless anyway. There was no way I could defeat them on my own. I had no idea where the pack was so that left me with no back up. If I could get him to free Stiles then at least he would still be alive.

"See, I actually thought about that, but then again with someone like Stiles here at my disposal I can do whatever I please and no one would suspect the harmless Sheriff's son. So no. I won't give him up. I'll let him feel your blood on his hands as I kill you." He smirked and punched me in the face, causing me to fall to the ground from the impact.

The other demons pulled me back up and this process went on for a long while until I could barely move. They allowed me to lie on the floor for a moment, knowing that I was too weak to get up on my own anyway.

"Stiles..." I whispered, looking up at the boy who I had groan to love with watery eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

The demon inside him just laughed and watched as more demons dragged the rest of the pack over, dumping them onto the floor next to me. All of them were too hurt to move and I knew that all hope was lost at this point. I just killed my best friends.

"Charlie... I can smell your dad's scent... Is he here?" Scott whispered to me.

I shake my head slightly at first but then my gaze turned towards the asshole possessing my boyfriend and he smirked back at me, confirming my suspicions.

"It was my dad's blood on that blade when you got here..." I stated.

"Ah yes. Dear old dad is probably dead by now. I had to get rid of loose ends since he figured out who I really am and that is never good for us demons." He said. "Plus its fun seeing the pain on your face when you realize everyone you love is dying because of you. First your mother..."

I felt the anger boiling up within me as he mentioned her.

"That wasn't my fault. A werewolf killed her." I said.

"And who do you think sent that werewolf? Who do you think it was actually after? Hmm?" He asked as he knelt down next to me. "That's right. It was after you. When I had him kill her I thought I had won but then I realized that she passed the power onto her daughter before I had her killed. So then there was your boyfriend. He I just messed with for fun."

"Shut up" I growled, getting more and more pissed.

"And now your friends are going to die because of you... and your father. Maybe I'll kill Stilinski next..."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, my eyes glowing blue.

The light was so bright that it made all of them jump back to shield themselves and I took the chance to heal myself before looking at them with fire in my eyes.

"You're going to regret messing with my family."

 **No One's POV**

Thunder boomed over head and lightning flashed through the windows, allowing the pack to see the shadow of her wings upon the wall with each strike. The pack watched in amazement as Charlie took on all ten demons at once. Not even Scott could manage to keep up with her because of the sheer speed she was moving at. Her skills and power seemed to have amplified with this new anger, almost like the angel who originally had the power had taken over.

Thankfully each body that was possessed was already dead apart from Stiles so they didn't have to worry about her killing an innocent person. The demon possessing Stiles became nervous as he watched his men try and fail to bring her down, each one getting killed within minutes. Soon it was between just herself and Stiles but she paused when she saw that he had a gun held to his head.

"Back off or I'll kill him." He warned, sweat trickling down his forehead.

"You wouldn't dare... because you know that even if you switched bodies I would still find you and I would kill you whether the person was innocent or not. You need him alive." She said as she walked closer to the scared man.

She suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him, easily disarming him and twisting his arm behind him to keep him from moving. Stiles tilted his head back and black smoke started to come out of his mouth as the demon tried to escape but she forced him back inside Stiles.

"You're not get away from me that easily... Lucifer." She smirked and his eyes widened.

She placed her hand on his head, shooting white light into his skull to destroy the demon from inside. Stiles collapsed to the ground and for a moment everyone thought she had killed him in the process.

They watched as Charlie knelt down and did her best to heal his wounds, especially the stab wound in his stomach. She knew it had been almost twenty four hours since it happened so there was a chance that his body already died, which terrified her.

"Please, Stiles... I need you." She whispered, her eyes watering as she waited for any sign that he was alive.

For a terrifying moment he was completely still after she finished healing him and she almost gave up until she saw his hand twitch. Her hand immediately held his, squeezing gently.

"Come on, Stiles. Please. You have to wake up. I love you." She cried, watching his face closely.

A few more seconds passed until Stiles finally inhaled a large breath of air into his lungs. His eyes opened and Charlie let out a sob if relief, hugging him tightly after he sat up. He looked back at his friends, letting out a sigh of relief when he realized he was himself again.

"Its okay. I'm here." He said softly, holding the crying girl in his arms.

He suddenly remembered something and pulled away.

"Charlie, your dad." He said.

Her eyes widened and she quickly got up, letting the others get Stiles while she ran to her motorcycle. She drove as fast as she could to the house, already seeing the Sheriff's car in the driveway. Within seconds she was off her bike and running into the house.

"Dad?" She called, frantically searching for him.

She turned to see the Sheriff standing over a body in the kitchen and she tried to run over to her father, but he held her back.

"NO!" She screamed, struggling against the other man's arms to get to him.

"He's gone, Charlie! I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do." Stiles' father said to her.

She finally stopped fighting and her legs gave out, causing her body to fall limply into his arms. He held the sobbing girl closely, knowing it was probably horrible for her to see another dead parent lying on the floor. What he didn't know was that Lucifer had staged it exactly like the way her mother died so it hit her twice as hard. Even if he didn't make it he knew this would destroy her, and it did.

The rest of the pack arrived minutes later to see the Sheriff sitting against the wall with Charlie still in his arms, tears continuously falling down her cheeks. They saw her father's body being loaded up by Deputy Parrish and the medical examiner, their hearts heavy with grief for their friend who had just become and orphan.

Stiles stood still and stared at the body as it was rolled past him heading towards the front door, remembering everything that was done to the older man. It was a horrible death and the fact that his own hands did that to his love's father killed him. His gaze turned to Charlie who looked more broken than he had ever seen anyone look before. He knew how close she was to his father after her mother's death and he had helped kill him in a way.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so he just closed it again and shook his head before walking outside to sit for a while until his father brought Charlie out. He watched as his father carried a bag of her things towards his patrol car and set them inside after she got in.

"Stiles... Let's go home." He said.

Stiles slowly got up, making his way over to the car before getting in the passenger seat. He knew Charlie was breaking right now but he just couldn't bring himself to face her yet. Not when he felt like he killed her father himself.


	12. Forgiveness (The End?)

**Charlie's POV**

It's been three days since my father died, one since the funeral, and Stiles was still avoiding me. I don't know what hurt worse, the fact that my father was dead or that my boyfriend, and probably the only person who could make me feel better, refused to speak to me.

Sleep was useless. All I did was have nightmares about my mother and father dying or Stiles being possessed and stabbed. Sometimes I woke up screaming and Stiles' father had to come in to comfort me because Stiles refused to. Stiles practically gave me his bedroom while he slept on the couch and every time I tried to talk to him he just ignored me or acted like I wasn't there. Each time he did that it broke my heart even more than it already was.

After another sleepless night I got ready for school and quietly made my way downstairs to get some orange juice to drink, not feeling like eating at the moment. Stiles' father greeted me as I came in and I managed a quiet good morning before glancing at Stiles who simply walked in, grabbed one of the bagels that his father had made before walking out the door. I sighed as I heard him drive off in his jeep, leaving me behind.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to school?" John asked me as he finished shaking his head at his son's actions.

"I can drive myself. Thank you though. For everything." I smile weakly.

He nodded and kissed my forehead in a fatherly way before heading out himself. I ended up dumping the rest of my juice and grabbed my bag, pulling on my jacket before driving to school on my motorcycle. The moment I pulled up I could tell people were staring and that today was going to be awful, but I pushed through it and made my way into the school with my head down.

As I neared my locker I saw Stiles talking to Scott but the moment he made eye contact with me he shut his locker then walked off, once again breaking my heart into even smaller pieces. I managed a small hello for Scott, but didn't stay long enough to hear him say anything back. I went straight to my class and sat down in the front closest to the door, away from my usual spot next to Stiles in the back.

Before class started the teacher quietly told me that if I needed anything or wanted to leave I could. I assume all of them knew about my father's death by now and they were told to keep an eye on me. It was probably John's idea. Even though he was my boyfriend's father he acted like he was mine too and I was glad to have someone like him to have my back and be there for me when I needed it.

The first half of the school day went alright, but the more Stiles avoided me the more upset I became. My chest literally ached and the pain became too much during Coach's class. He saw my tears before I even knew they were coming and paused to make sure I was okay.

"Why don't you go to the counselor's office for a while. I'll give you the assignment tomorrow." He said softly.

I nodded slightly and packed up my things quickly before leaving the room, knowing that everyone's eyes were on me but I didn't look back. Instead of going to her office I went to the locker room which I knew was empty this period. I dropped my bag onto the floor, feeling like I couldn't breathe. Normally Stiles would help me with panic attacks, but I couldn't count on him this time so I tried to get over it myself but nothing was working.

"Scott..." I breathed, opening he was listening. "I need him... I need Stiles." I sobbed.

 **Stiles' POV**

My gaze had been locked on her the entire period and I could tell that she was starting to cry because of the way her shoulders shook. I felt terrible when she rushed out after Coach talked to her, wishing I could go to her but I couldn't. Not after what I did to her father. I still had nightmares about it and I knew she did to by the way she screamed sometimes. My dad had yelled at me for not being there for her, but he didn't understand. None of them did.

"Stiles... She's having a panic attack in the locker room. She needs you." Scott whispered to me.

"What? I... I can't. You help her." I said.

"No. This has gone on long enough. What happened to her dad wasn't your fault and you need to be there for her." He argued.

I looked at him for a moment before realizing he was right. I let out a small groan and quickly packed my bag, rushing out before Coach could say anything. I ran to the locker room, hearing her before I saw her.

She sat on the floor, leaning against the wall trying to stay calm but I could already tell that she was getting light headed. Without saying anything I sat down and pulled her onto my lap, holding her close to me.

"Shh... It's okay. Just breathe." I whisper, feeling her hand clutch onto my shirt. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

She clung to me as she slowly calmed down, but even then her grip never loosened. Not that I minded one bit. I missed the feeling of having her in my arms, holding her body close to mine.

"I've been acting like such an ass to you lately and I'm so sorry. It's just... I remember everything. I remember killing your dad and hurting you. I felt like it was my fault. I should have fought harder when he tried to possess me. I'm not as strong as you or the rest of the pack. I'm just me." I sighed.

"Stiles... You are the strongest out of all of us. You are the one who pulls us together when everything seems lost. You've put your life on the line even though you know that you can't heal yourself. None of this is your fault. It never was... Just... promise you won't do that again. I can't handle losing you... I can't."

Her voice broke as she said that and I pulled her lips to mine, kissing her deeply. I could taste the salt from her tears, but that didn't stop me from continuing. She immediately returned the kiss, her soft hand cupping my cheek as she pulled me closer.

We kissed for what seemed like hours until the bell surprised us and broke us apart.

"Let's get out of here... We can go see a movie or something." I suggested as I looked at her.

She nodded and I helped her up, still holding her hand as we walked out to the parking lot. She left her motorcycle for us to pick up later and we got in my jeep, just driving around the city until we eventually stopped out at the cliff that overlooked the city. I grabbed a blanket from the back of the jeep then laid it out on the grass before we both sat down.

I laid back, pulling her down with me as we stayed close to each other and looked up at the clouds as they passed by. Neither of us said anything, but we didn't need words to tell each other what we were feeling.

"I love you, Stiles." She murmured, kissing my jaw gently.

"I love you, too." I smile softly and keep her close.

We were alone for a little while before a couple cars pulled up and the rest of the pack got out, walking over to us.

"Skipping school and not inviting us? I'm a little hurt." Lydia smiled as she laid next to Charlie.

Everyone else sprawled out on the blanket or next to it, some of them laying on another's legs or stomach. I looked down at Charlie to see her eyes watering a little, but this time it was from happiness. I smile softly and kiss her forehead.

"You still have us, Charlie... Always."

 **(A/N: I might end it here for now. I'm not sure if I'll write more or do little one-shots about Starlie. Let me know what you think. :) )**


End file.
